The focus is on IgE-binding protein (e-BP) with an emphasis on establishing a correlation between the expression of this protein and allergic inflammation. The aims are to quantitate e-BP in sera of patients with allergic diseases, including asthma and atopic dermatitis, and to quantitate both total and cell surface e-BP in neutrophils and monocytes of patients with allergic disease.